


All I see is you

by goldenprimeval (mismatchedsockdrawer)



Series: I was thinking of making a comeback, back to me [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caretaking, Comfort, Edgeplay, Fluff and Angst, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Relaxants, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/goldenprimeval
Summary: Chris finally gets some time to himself on shore leave, and then Ash joins him for some time together
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Ash Tyler | Voq
Series: I was thinking of making a comeback, back to me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All I see is you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again! This got out of hand. There's going to be another chapter to come, maybe two if I can't stop myself
> 
> As usual, I'll be updating tags as I remember to add them, should have gotten most of them tho!

Ash kept himself away for completely different reasons this time. When he could manage it, he avoided Chris completely, giving him just the slightest attention before vanishing without a trace. He knew it was driving Chris wild, and he enjoyed knowing that Chris was looking ahead to shore leave to share anything but rest and relaxation with Ash. 

Chris had noticed it too, and though he tried not to start and end his day in the same place, a hot shower focused on pleasure seemed to be the only way to keep his sanity. Ash kept giving him seductive looks from across the bridge, flaunting himself one moment, then the picture of professionalism in the next. Chris knew it was hopeless to assume Ash was going to seek him out any sooner than shore leave, and a week had never moved so slowly to Chris.

He lost sight of Ash the day before they beamed down, and Chris had to content himself with the expectation that their paths would cross when the time was right. Chris was just about the last person off the ship anyway. It almost didn’t feel real when he stepped into an actual paradise. Birds sang overhead, the air was crisp and clean, flower petals floated through the air as they drifted down from the trees that grew them. Chris took a deep breath in. It had been too long since Chris had been allowed to just stop. Longer still since Chris had let go of the mantle of leadership and let himself relax; stop being on alert all the time.

Chris was ushered into a private bath and sauna, and Chris spent a good twenty minutes showering off--to clean himself this time. There were three different baths--pools really. The first was a long pool; dipping his toes in it revealed it was the cold pool. Beyond that was a steaming circular pool, a good bit smaller but bubbling with warmth. On the other end of the room was an open hot spring, complete with a waterfall and natural rocks. One of the flowering trees grew just to the side of the spring, its roots were entwined into the water somewhat, and it kept showering gentle petals into the various baths. 

Chris looked forward to sitting outside in the evening. He’d been told the starscape and moons looked amazing on this planet. Near the entrance and shower was the sauna, and Chris was a little bemused by so much space. He knew all the rooms were this size, but it still felt a little excessive. He only hoped Ash would actually join him. Additionally there was a pair of massage beds, but Chris wasn’t especially interested in getting a massage; at least not one of a platonic nature administered by the staff here. Tucked beside the sauna was an actual bed, rather small, but it was clearly designed to give the occupant a chance to actually rest without leaving the baths. There were actual rooms provided for the whole crew, but Chris had no intention of seeing what those looked like anytime soon. Maybe if Ash wanted to spend the night--

Chris stripped out of his clothes, folding them and laying them on a shelf. His little overnight bag he set beneath it. Then Chris settled in the hot bath, sinking in to his chin. He closed his eyes and let the warmth encompass his whole body. It felt amazing, and Chris knew a nap was in order--perhaps inevitable. Chris didn’t fight it. He let his body and mind shut off, and relaxed completely.

He may have slept, he wasn’t totally sure, but he was expecting to wake up totally overheated, and it didn’t happen. When Chris came to, he felt refreshed, but still comfortable. He pulled his hands up, and sure enough his fingertips were pruney from the hours he had already lost in the comfort of the water.

Chris got out and stepped into the cold pool. He swam a few laps, enjoying the light exercise, but the pool was indeed cold. Chris found himself seeking the warmth of the natural spring at long last. Chris had hardly sat inside it for five minutes when his door was knocked upon. “Enter,” Chris called, expecting it to be staff. Instead it was Ash Tyler in the flesh. HIs hair was wet--he must have come from his own room. “Wondered when you’d come calling.” Chris couldn’t help teasing him.

Ash blushed and shrugged, tugging at the buttons of his shirt. It felt odd to see him out of uniform, but Chris couldn’t deny how hot he looked dressed down. Chris swam to the edge of the spring, leaning on his arms as he waited for Ash to cross the room and join him.

“I would have been by sooner.” Ash was saying as he pulled off his shirt. He folded it and set it on the shelf where Chris had stowed his own uniform. “I got a call from Section 31. I just beamed down an hour ago.”

Chris smiled at him fondly. “It’s nice to have you join me Ash.”

Ash stood there looking a little awkward lingering across the room. So Chris beckoned him closer and then moved back to the seat beside the waterfall he had been sitting at before. Ash hesitated on the edge of the spring, standing where Chris’ arms had just been, and Chris could feel Ash trying not to stare at him beneath the water’s surface. “They sent me to my own room, but I couldn’t stay there.”

“No, I’d think you couldn’t resist me any longer.”

Ash smiled wryly. “Why haven’t you put anything in the baths?”

Chris frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

Ash turned to one of the cupboards along the left wall. He pulled out a few bottles and set them on a complimentary cart nearby. One bottle was filled with blue flower petals, another with salts. Chris couldn’t see what else Ash had picked out. Ash poured a little vial into the water, and immediately the water turned soft blue and began to bubble. He added a few pinches of flower petals, then half of the salts. A little handful of something else was also added, and Ash looked pleased with himself, but he didn’t move to join.

Chris looked him up and down--Ash’s skin was glistening from the heat of the room, and Chris was eager to get Ash undressed the rest of the way. “Are you going to join me?” He hoped he sounded as inviting as possible. There really wasn’t any promise that Ash would stay.

Ash shrugged. “I could. Or I could touch myself right here and go back to my own baths.”

Chris felt a groan work out of his throat, “Ash please--haven’t we both waited long enough?” 

Ash shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Besides, you’re not hard yet, and I’ve been shirtless just for you all this time. Wanna explain that?” Oh, he was growing bold; Chris couldn’t deny the fact that Ash’s gaze was now fixed firmly on the way his groin was now hidden under flower petals and bath bubbles. For his part, Chris had been trying very hard not to stare. 

Chris had to pull a breath in through his nose. “Maybe I’m just hesitant to get worked up if you’re not going to stay.” Ash reached up behind his head and loosened the tie holding his hair back, letting it fall loose around his shoulders. Chris took another careful breath. Ash was teasing _him_ now. “Maybe I’m afraid we’ll be interrupted again.”

At this, Ash grinned, “I put the ‘do not disturb’ sign up. We’re good Chris.”

Chris leaned back against the rock, spreading his arms out. “Then show me what I’m working with Ash.” He inclined with his head, and Ash let his hands drop to the waistband of his pants.

Again Ash hesitated, but he was trying vainly to suppress a smile. “Is that an order, captain?”

Chris felt like he had been punched in the chest. “Of course not,” he paused. “Should it be?”

Ash shrugged as he finally unbuttoned his pants, pushing them off his legs, leaving himself in just his boxers. He retreated from the pool edge, stowing the pants and then rifled in the cupboard again, returning with hair products.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Chris remarked, catching both bottles as Ash tossed them across the pool at him, grinning.

“I like to think so. Ash Tyler certainly was.”

Chris frowned slightly at him, distracted from Ash undressing the rest of the way and stepping into the pool. “You _are_ Ash Tyler.”

Ash didn’t answer that, but he sat down beside Chris. Chris set aside the bottles of shampoo into a little alcove in the rock. They were nearly sitting shoulder to shoulder, but Ash seemed to have something else to say. “Sometimes I don’t know who I am.” He started picking at his nail, not making eye contact. “What are your intentions Chris?”

“What do you mean? I’ve told you before we can do things at your pace.” Chris was suddenly aware of the distance between them, ever so slight, but it was intentional.

“I don’t mean about that. We’ve got two days here--do you actually want to spend it all with me?”

“I’d love to--”

Ash looked away, his shoulders looked slumped. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.

“We don’t have to Ash.”

“Yeah, but you should know why. You deserve at least that.” He exhaled, then looked Chris in the eyes, vulnerability written there. “I don’t know why I didn’t have a nightmare on Draur. I should have. I’ve had nightmares since Lorca pulled me off that damn prison ship, they’re bad Chris. Once I woke Michael with my thrashing; usually I wake myself with my own screaming.”

“Ash I’m sorry. We don’t have to sleep together if you don’t want to.”

“But I do. I do Chris. I want nothing more than sleeping in your arms again.”

“You won’t scare me off with nightmares Ash.”

“Sometimes I wake up speaking and thinking in Klingon.” Ash shook his head. “It freaks me out honestly. I wouldn’t want to subject you to that.”

“First of all, you’re not subjecting me to anything. I'm choosing to be with you. Secondly, you shouldn’t be ashamed of what you’ve survived. And Ash, you should know I want to be here for you. You don’t have to fight all your battles alone you know.”

Ash’s lips were still downturned. “Maybe not. But it’s all I’ve ever known.”

Chris ached to embrace him, wanted to comfort Ash in any way he could---but he couldn’t. Not without that permission. “It doesn’t have to be Ash. We all fight our own demons.”

Ash exhaled softly, acquiescing slightly. “I guess. Mine just seem formidable.”

“Can I hold your hand?” Chris asked, trying to keep his voice soft and personal. Ash glanced at him, then down at Chris’ hand. He nodded, and gently Chris laced their fingers together. “You have every right to hold me at arm’s length. You don’t have to let me in at all. But I want you to know that I want to be with you. Everything Ash; the good and the bad, I accept you as you are. Whether this is just a fling or we spend the rest of our lives together--I’d want to treasure every moment with you. I already do.”

Ash swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing sharply. Chris wished he could read Ash’s thoughts. “I don’t know what I want, I don’t know if I ever will. I can’t ask you to wait for me to figure myself out. It might never happen.”

“I’m not waiting for anyone else. I don’t want to. I haven’t felt the way I do about you with anyone else.”

“Never?” He sounded surprised.

Chris shrugged. “I’ve been with people, dated for sure--something was always missing.”

“And what was that? What do you think you’ve found with me?” Was that hope in Ash’s voice?

“I don’t know Ash. I just know my heart races when I see you. My bed feels empty now, in ways it never has. There’s a longing deep inside me. You feel like home to me. I can’t explain it.”

“Home…” Ash looked pensive, and his fingers traced over Chris’ knuckles. “I don’t know what homes means anymore. Q’onoS isn’t it--there’s nothing for me there. I don’t belong on Earth either. Maybe I’ll just wander all my life.” Ash sighed, “it doesn’t matter. I don’t understand how you--how being with you, gives me that promise of home and happiness.” He was quiet for a moment. “Would we even feel like this if we hadn’t been trapped in that damn lift?”

“I felt like this before then Ash.” Ash looked at him in surprise. “After we survived the shuttle--you had worked your way into my life and heart. You were right about me; you could read me, see through me. We barely knew each other, but you saw me as I am. Nobody’s ever--” Chris shook his head. Where was he even going with this? “I was up all night after, trying to puzzle through feelings I’ve never had before.” 

Ash looked down at their entwined hands. “And now? Do you see me?”

Chris felt his heart break in two at how small Ash’s voice sounded. “All I see is you. All of you, scars and all.”

Ash looked up at him fiercely. “I still don’t know where I stand, or who I am, or how I want us to unfold, but--” Ash leaned in, pressing their lips together. Chris tightened their fingers together, and Ash exhaled into the kiss. “I want this, whatever this is, or will be. I want to try with you. I want to go home with you.” He whispered it against Chris’ lips. 

Chris’ heart tugged again. “Then come home Ash Tyler.” Chris whispered back.

Ash leaned his forehead against Chris’, breathing shakily, his gaze focused on their still entwined hands. “And if I kick you during my night terrors?”

“We’ll just say the bruising is from the sex.” 

Ash pulled back, surprised. “Chris--”

“What I’m saying is you’re allowed to bruise me in bed, if you want. Doesn’t matter if you meant to do it or not. It just means I’m yours, and you’re mine. Have me Ash. Take me, bruise me,” he shouldn’t say it so soon, but, “love me Ash. It’s alright. I won’t let you fall.”

Ash pressed them back together, kissing him with fervor, “You’ll be the death of me.” Ash whispered. “Never let me go.” His voice had gone softer. “You can’t let me go.”

Chris felt his own heart echo the statement. “ _Never._ I’m yours forever. You have my heart and my soul, my life and my body. It’s yours for the taking.”

Ash pulled away, tugging Chris by the hand. “Come with me.” He led Chris out of the spring to the other side of the room. “I’m hot, sorry.” Ash whispered as they dropped into the cold pool.

Chris smiled, sitting on one of the seats and letting the cold water cool his skin. He watched Ash swim a few laps, and then Ash swam back to him, catching Chris by the arms and pulling himself up for yet another kiss. Ash sighed as he withdrew, dunking under the water and smoothing his hair back as he resurfaced. He looked beautiful, Chris thought, and he reached his hands out for Ash's. "Your pace." He promised gently, and Ash squeezed their fingers tighter. 

"You're too patient with me. I can't imagine how difficult it must be."

Chris smiled, thumbing over Ash's knuckles. "Not difficult at all. My dick may not agree, but I've waited my whole life for the right person to care for. What's a few more nights waiting for you to be ready?"

"What if it was months, or years?"

"I've already told you, I'll wait."

"And if I never wanted to fuck you?"

Chris swallowed, wondering what Ash was getting at. "I'd be alright with that."

"Really? That's a big ask Chris."

"Are you trying to tell me you're asexual?" Ash's eyes went wide. "It's not my place to expect things from you that you aren't willing or able to give. I've had nothing but my own hand for decades, I don't mind if that's how things have to be."

"I'm not...that. Fuck Chris I want to have sex with you. I'm afraid to hurt you. I'm afraid Voq will push through and I'll break you with my strength."

"I know you won't Ash. You're not Voq. And maybe a little Klingon strength is something I'd like to experience. Maybe it would be good for both of us."

Ash sighed, settling himself on Chris' lap, leaning his head against Chris'. "Alright. Let's...let's try it."

"We don't have to, love, we really don't." Chris carefully ran his hands up Ash's back. He could feel the trace of scars, scars Ash had chosen not to have healed completely. Ash shivered against him, from the touch or the pool's chill Chris wasn't sure. 

"But I want to." Ash whispered.

"Shall we move back to the other pool then?" Chris tightened his arms around Ash a little. 

"Yeah--" he was a little breathless, and Chris stood carefully, letting Ash wrap his legs around Chris' waist. "You're not seriously gonna carry me."

Chris chuckled. "Don't let go." It was slightly harder than he was expecting, but Ash curled against him comfortably, and they were soon settled back in the same spot Chris had been sitting in earlier. Ash shifted onto his knees, straddling Chris' lap again. 

Ash straightened up a little, then caught Chris' hand and brought it down his belly, letting go as fingertips brushed against the hair beneath his navel. "Please Chris."

Chris smiled, leaning in to kiss Ash again, reaching his other hand back up to gently squeeze his neck. Ash shivered at the almost massage nature of the touch, and he felt himself beginning to react appropriately. "Now it's your turn to be patient." Chris purred, shifting their positions so Ash was sitting on the seat. Chris tilted Ash's head so the waterfall spilled over his head and shoulders, and Ash sighed again. 

Chris reached for the by now forgotten shampoo bottles, and he poured a generous amount into his hand. Ash groaned unhappily. "Aw really? I wanted to fuck, Chris."

"Let me do this Ash. Let me take care of you in every way, please?"

Ash looked up at him, fondness masked by vague dissatisfaction, but then he began to smile, cheeks going pink, and he ducked his head down, hiding his blushing from Chris. "Alright." His voice was soft now, and Chris gently put his hands in Ash's hair.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Chris breathed, getting Ash to look up at him properly, blush still evident on his cheeks. Chris tilted Ash’s head back down, massaging soap suds into Ash’s hair. It was almost excessive, how long Chris spent washing Ash’s dark locks. Ash sat there, breathing in carefully as Chris scrubbed through his scalp. Ash exhaled softly and pressed his forehead against Chris’ belly, his hands carefully gripping onto his hips. By now Ash’s hair had gotten streaked through with white, suds brimming his forehead and tracking down his neck and shoulders.

Chris tipped Ash’s head back into the waterfall again, protecting his eyes and running his hands through Ash’s hair smoothly, rinsing out the shampoo until gradually the slick of soap was gone. The water at his waist had swirled with the soap residue, and Ash was still, letting Chris mould his body softly. Chris couldn’t help the well of adoration from bubbling up and over, and he filled his hands with conditioner, working that into Ash’s hair too,

The conditioner made Ash’s hair softer than it already was, and Chris focused more intently on actually massaging Ash’s scalp, particularly the base of his skull, thumbing intently into the sore muscles of Ash’s neck. Ash groaned softly and clutched tighter onto Chris’ hips. He seemed to squirm a little, and Chris applied more pressure into Ash’s shoulders, Finally Ash’s hands slipped from Chris’ hips.

“Mmm, stay with me love.” Chris said gently, tilting Ash’s head back into the waterfall. Ash’s hands moved back to Chris’ hips, but they were moving now, his thumbs tracing the soft curves of Chris’ belly. “Ash--” Chris almost sounded breathless to his own ears.

Chris tipped Ash’s head out of the waterfall and looked down at him with a smile. Ash blushed again, and moved his hands up Chris’ chest, beyond teasing with his touch. “I want you.” Ash whispered. “I’m done being patient.” His voice was still soft, his cheeks still rosy with embarrassment. Ash pulled lightly on Chris’ shoulders, drawing them closer.

“Well, how do you want me then Ash?”

Ash exhaled and stood, switching their places and kneeling above Chris again. “Do you know what all that does to me?” His voice was tight, strained from carefully suppressed arousal.

Chris grinned up at him. “I’ve got a bit of an idea.” He teased, settling his own hands on Ash’s hips. Chris licked his lips, and watched Ash’s gaze flick down to follow the movement. “Well?” He prompted, and Ash groaned, inching himself forward a little and reaching down between them. The water was still murky, from both the salts and the shampoo, and Chris couldn’t quite see what Ash was doing. He could tell Ash was stroking himself a little, and then suddenly Ash reached for Chris’ dick as well, taking both of them in one hand. “Shit!” Chris couldn’t help the exclamation, and he thrusted up into Ash’s grip unconsciously. 

“I see there’s an end to your patience after all.” Ash said with a smirk. He adjusted his grip, and Chris groaned at how carefully Ash had placed his fingers. His index finger was curled beneath Chris’ tip, nudging the sensitive glans, the press of his thumb against Ash’s own head had their tips held flush and hot. The rest of Ash’s fingers were spaced almost evenly along the rest of Chris' shaft. What was most distracting was the slide of their cocks against one another. Chris almost couldn't believe it was finally happening. 

He couldn’t resist the pleasure anymore and he let his head fall back against the rock, adjusting his hips so he was supporting Ash’s weight a little more securely, shutting his eyes and letting Ash pleasure them both. “I’m not gonna last,” Chris grit out. He didn’t want to cum so soon, but Ash’s dick felt _amazing_ against his own.

“You’d better.” Ash’s voice sounded thick with lust. “I haven’t gotten off since right after Draur.”

Chris opened his eyes, looking up at Ash. His freshly washed hair was loose in his face, but it didn’t hide the fire in his eyes. “What?”

“I mean I touched myself sure, but I’d get close and then stop--” Chris felt his eyebrows arch in surprise, which quickly gave way to further lust as Ash continued. “The first time it was cuz I wanted to know how it felt for you--the first time and well, when we got interrupted again. But it was so good to get just to the edge and stop.”

“Well damn Tyler.” He canted his hips up, unbearably aroused by what Ash was implying. If he didn’t stop, Chris really wasn’t going to be able to wait.

“I wish I’d told you not to touch yourself either. I wanted you aching for me. It seems I’ll have to make up for lost time.” He let go entirely, but still allowed for their cocks to press against one another. Chris could feel Ash’s twitch against his, and Ash’s breathing hitched. “I think I sat on my bed one night waiting for it to go down. It took at least an hour. It would start to soften and then I’d think about you trying to fucking walk off a boner and _fuck_ I’d be hard again.”

“Damn it Ash, I’m still gonna--”

Alarm rushed up to Ash’s eyes and he plunged his hand back beneath the water, gripping Chris’ cock firmly around the base, squeezing it so hard it almost hurt, but it did indeed stop the orgasm from manifesting. Chris couldn’t tell if he was moaning at the sensation or not, but his vision went a bit blurry and he shut his eyes against it.

Ash finally let go, and Chris’ lower body lurched slightly. Then he exhaled and looked up at Ash with lidded eyes. Ash had a layer of concern in his expression. He seemed to be reading Chris’ face. “It wasn’t too much, if that’s what you’re asking.” Chris assured him, breathless still. “Fuck, are you ever gonna let me cum?”

Ash shrugged, sitting back with a smug expression finally. “Good?”

“You feel amazing against me. Gimme a sec and we can go again.”

“I’ve wondered too, if getting you off keeps you from getting it up again.”

Chris grinned. “Won’t be a problem with you. I’ll do my best to keep up, but I can indeed keep up.”

Ash leaned in for another kiss, full of tongue this time, and then he was biting on Chris’ bottom lip. “We’ll see if you can keep it up Captain.”

Chris exhaled breathlessly, shaking his head insistently. “Not here. Not while we’re on leave like this.” He sat up a little. “Normally I’d say that sounds amazing but, just call me Chris this weekend alright?”

“What about Christopher?” Ash’s tone was so thickly laced with seduction, and Chris caught Ash by the arm before he could slip away, dragging him back in for a fervent kiss.

“Well since we’ve established you’ve got a bit of a sadistic streak going today, when would _you_ like to cum?” Chris let his hands run down Ash’s back, stopping to squeeze both his cheeks.

“I want to save it.” Ash gasped into the kiss, “wanna cum while I'm inside you. Want you to wait until then too.”

“As you wish.” Chris inched his hands closer to the crease of Ash’s ass, letting a thumb slide along it. “And which pool do you want that to be in?”

Ash wiggled off of Chris’ hips, offering his hand and leading him to the other side of the pool. “Who said anything about doing it in the pool? Or today at all?” He was smirking, looking totally proud of himself.

Arousal lurched up Chris’ throat and then swooped through him in an agonizing wave. “Fuck, I’m never getting to cum with you am I?”

“You will. I’m looking forward to watching the expressions on your face as I let you orgasm for the first time. But you’ve gotta ache for it.”

“I already do.” Chris confessed, but he knew it was hopeless. Ash was set on this. 

They had moved into the other hot pool, and this time Ash sat on the seat, urging Chris to kneel above him. “Your turn.” Ash said, almost taunting. 

Chris glanced down between them. In spite of the bubbling current, he could see Ash was still half hard, and Chris put his hand around both of them himself. He had loved jerking Ash off on the snow planet just a week ago, and the weight of Ash’s cock was familiar in his hand. He squeezed gently, rubbing them against one another. He kept his hand still and rocked his hips into the grip, immediately earning a gasp from Ash at the unexpected friction. Where Ash had been jerking them off, Chris was genuinely fucking against Ash’s dick. Ash firmed up the rest of the way in an instant, and his hands grabbed onto Chris’ arms, squeezing tightly and digging his nails into Chris’ biceps. “Mm, you can do that a little harder.” Chris encouraged, and the further press of nails into his arms shot lust straight to his dick. It was easier to restrain himself this time, knowing what Ash’s intentions were, but it was a bit trickier to gauge just how close Ash was. 

And then suddenly he could tell. Ash’s cheeks had that flush to them again and his head had fallen back against the edge of the pool. His nails pressed even deeper into Chris’ arms and Chris could see how much Ash’s arms were trembling. He pulled his hand away, and was delighted to feel Ash twitch against him again. Twice, then a third time, and then Chris realized if he didn’t intervene, Ash was going to spill too soon. 

Chris adjusted so his knee was slotted between Ash’s legs, nudging forward until he was brushing against Ash’s balls. He wrapped his hand around Ash’s erection and squeezed firmly, and Ash whispered something that sounded like ‘thank you’ as he jerked up faintly. His thrust upwards didn’t go far, and Chris slid his knee the rest of the way between Ash’s legs in the split second the space was offered to him. Ash gasped as he dropped down onto Chris’ knee, and Chris let go to gently cup Ash’s balls in his hand. Ash shivered and spread his legs apart, pushing into the touch. 

“Was this really the best plan here Ash?” Chris teased, moving his other hand under the water so he could thumb over the tip of Ash’s cock, spreading the foreskin and circling the sensitive slit. “Are you really sure you can wait this long?”

“Not--” Ash sucked in a huge breath, “not with you… _teasing_ like that.”

“I’m not teasing, I’m just learning how you feel in my hand.” Chris lightly squeezed Ash’s balls again, thumbing between the testes and watching pleasure twist across Ash’s face again. “I want to make you sing with pleasure Ash.” He let his voice go softer. “Let me find the best ways.”

“No, you’re being a fucking tease.” Ash finally canted his hips up again and broke loose from Chris’ hand. “Fuck, I’m burning up.”

“Shall we?” Chris offered, stepping back and waiting for Ash to stand. It took him a minute, and when they walked over to the cold pool, Ash was still throbbing and erect. Chris thought he noticed a thick trickle of precum dribbling from the tip just before Ash sank into the water. Chris shivered as he sat down beside him, and he put his arm behind Ash, letting the other man lean into his embrace. Ash curled up against him, focused on steadying his breathing, and it took a few minutes before he seemed to come back to himself. His hand reached across Chris’ lap and he carefully played with Chris’ dick, doing the same as Chris had just done with his own, teasing the tip and working Chris back to full hardness. “Oh, damn.” Chris groaned, letting Ash play with him and trying to will himself not to burst yet. 

Ash kept his touch careful and less stimulating than Chris was expecting. A finger traced up the vein beneath, and Ash played with the slit carefully. His hand dropped down to cup Chris’ balls, weighing the sac in his hand gently, learning what Chris felt like in his hands at his own speed. Ash sat up finally. “It’s amazing how fast I get cold in here. Shall we try the sauna?”

Chris looked over at him, quisitive. “What do you have in mind?”

Ash grinned. “You’ll just have to come and find out. Race you.” He teased, and propelled himself off the pool edge, swimming neatly across the pool, getting halfway to the other side before Chris’ brain caught up. Though honestly with the way Ash’s body looked so sleek in the water, it was kind of a wonder Chris could even swim after him. Ash smirked as he hopped out of the pool, “I won.”

“You cheated.” Chris teased back, and took the offered hand as Ash helped him out of the pool. Ash only grinned, pulling Chris by the hand and leading him inside the wooden sauna room. Ash opened the door and steam rushed out in a soft wave of warmth, and Chris followed Ash inside. There were benches lining the walls, and a basin filled with coals in one corner, glowing hot red and sizzling faintly. Ash sat on one of the benches, looking over at Chris as he settled down opposite him. “Well? Your intentions in here are what, my dear Ash Tyler?”

That brought a light blush of color to Ash’s cheeks, beyond the heat of the room. Ash bit his lower lip, shifting to lay down on the seat, tucking his arm under his head. “Who said I had intentions?”

Chris tried not to grin. “You definitely have intentions. Go on, tell me what you have in mind.”

Ash looked at him, a lazy smile on his face. “Go back to the cupboard, find something that’s a muscle relaxant...or a stimulant--whichever.”

Chris flicked an eyebrow up. “Is that what you put into that bath?”

Ash shrugged. “I was having trouble relaxing all the way.” He sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. “That call from Section 31 was extremely draining. I don’t really want to talk about it though.”

“Of course not. I’ll be back.” Chris left the sauna, going over to the cupboard. He was surprised by the selection of flowers and salts in front of him, arranged by color in a neat rainbow of alternating bolds and pastels. Fitting, he thought, and he opened the second door, reading labels as he went through everything. He pulled out an assortment of purple and reds, setting them on the cart, intending to use them in the bath later, and then hunted for a relaxant. 

Chris had been originally looking for a stimulant, but he found a little vial tucked in the back with a peeling label. It had the words ‘young lovers’ on it, followed by a blurb about how it would ‘get them into your arms’ and Chris was sold. Chris peeled the label off, smiling at it with a touch of fondness. He would keep this as a memento, and he tucked it into his bag. 

He tried to suppress his smile as returned to Ash with the vial in hand. The bed alongside the sauna caught his eye suddenly, and Chris snatched the pillow off the bed, bringing it with him. Ash was still lying there quietly, his eyes shut and his hand resting on his belly. He had gone soft against his thigh, and Chris cleared his throat as he stepped up beside him, emptying the vial onto the coals, causing them to sizzle loudly. Ash looked over at him with an easy smile, and Chris leaned over him, hesitating before leaning down the rest of the way to lay a gentle kiss to Ash’s lips. 

Ash hummed, catching Chris’ wrist gently, squeezing their hands together and relaxing completely into the kiss as the soft, prickling scent of pine needles and pineapple sage began to fill the room. “Sit,” Ash whispered against his lips, squeezing Chris’ hand and then letting go. Chris smiled, brandishing the pillow in his other hand. Ash leaned up, allowing Chris to put it beneath his head. Ash sighed as he lay his head down onto softness, then gestured across the room. Reading his meaning, Chris moved to the other bench again, spreading his legs apart and waiting for further instruction. “Behave,” was the next instruction, and Chris shifted to be a little more comfortable. 

Ash exhaled heavily, turning his attention away from Chris, and he reached a hand down to touch himself. Chris bit on his lip, eyes fixated on the way Ash pulled on himself ever so slowly. He was still soft, but gradually that began to change as each stroke brought life back into his cock. Chris could feel himself responding in kind, but he made no move to touch himself. Ash didn’t look at him, focused still on slowly masturbating himself into full hardness, and then he let go. His dick bobbed as he released it, and then fell towards his belly. Ash reached back up for it, carefully pulling the foreskin down, exposing the head properly, already pearlescent with fluid. The tip was flushed red, and Chris couldn’t tell if that was from the heat in the room or the week of denial. 

Chris felt his own dick twitch in response. “Goddamn your cock is pretty.” He whispered, and Ash looked over at him with lidded eyes, his expression was pleased. He traced his thumb over the tip, and Chris couldn’t help staring as he watched a full shiver lance up Ash’s cock in a beautiful movement. It was followed by a gentle drip of precum that began to fall towards his belly. It hung there for way too long before finally breaking contact with the head, and heat rushed through Chris’ whole body. He felt his own dick twitch, and he ached to squeeze his hand around himself. 

Chris suddenly became aware of the way Ash was focused completely on Chris’ exposed cock, and Chris chanced touching himself if only to pull his own foreskin down, mirroring how Ash had exposed himself. He was beyond sticky at the tip, and Chris forced himself to pull his hand away, clenching both his fists at his sides for a moment. He was distracted from the gentle bobbing of Ash’s erection as his own cock traitorously sought all the attention in the room and curved harder towards his belly. Wetness bobbed against his stomach, and Ash exhaled softly. Chris looked back across the room at him, seeing the heavy stream of precum dripping towards Ash’s own belly. 

Ash hadn’t touched himself again in at least a minute, and Chris truly ached to watch Ash’s fingers wrap back around himself. It seemed Ash could read his mind, and those lithe fingers encircled his hardness again, carefully squeezing to bring out more precum. It spilled from his tip so thickly it looked like cum already, and carefully Ash let the foreskin cover his tip again, though it did nothing to stop the dripping from his tip. He let go again, his chest heaving as he stared back up at the ceiling. Every time he blinked, his eyes seemed to get heavier. “Touch your chest.” Chris said to him softly, and Ash turned his head to the side slowly. His right hand stole up to his chest, lying flat against his left pectoral briefly before shifting down a little to grip his nipple between two fingers. 

Ash moaned, the sound an ache of pleasure. Chris was honestly surprised Ash had been silent for so long, but that bridge had burnt, and Ash couldn’t keep quiet any longer. Chris was torn between watching Ash’s dick strain in the air as it sought friction, and watching Ash’s fingers pull at his nipple. He groaned again brokenly, then his other hand reached down swiftly to squeeze himself hard as another well of precum puddled onto Ash’s belly. His chest hitched into the air and Chris heard Ash stop breathing for a second, before he exhaled in a long slow push. “That was close.” Ash whispered, swallowing as he pulled away both his hands. “The other--” he took another quick breath, his hand darting back down to his cock before changing his mind and squeezing his thigh instead. “It took longer to get close earlier this week...now...now it’s…”

“Yeah I can tell.” Chris replied, “worth it?” He teased.

“Of course.” Ash replied, still breathless. “Gods this room smells amazing.” 

Chris tried not to grin too widely, but Ash didn’t seem to notice him smiling at all. “You seemed like you still needed to unwind a little.”

Ash hummed. “Worked almost too well. I told you I wanted to wait til we were fucking--” he shifted his hips and his dick throbbed again. “I seriously almost messed myself there.” A pause, “and I want to jump your fucking bones right now.”

Chris grinned properly this time. “Then do it.” He taunted.

Ash shook his head. “Nope, not my plan.” His voice sounded strained though, “not yet at least. Your turn.” He gestured at Chris’ forgotten cock, and Chris was all too happy to oblige. 

He kept his eyes focused on Ash’s dick as he put a hand on himself. Ash groaned as he watched, and Chris couldn’t stop staring at the involuntary twitches from Ash’s dick. It was almost easier to control the bubble of ecstasy from forming completely in his own gut as he watched Ash react uncontrollably to what Chris was doing. Twice Ash had to reach down to squeeze himself harshly, and by now the puddle of slick on his belly glistened in the warmth of the room. “Mmm, prove you can contain yourself my love, hand off.” Chris encouraged gently, and Ash’s hand pulled off instantly, clenching at his side again. His chest was heaving with short rapid breaths, and the redness of his cock had spread halfway down the length. 

Chris upped his tactics, playing with his own tip, alternating between thumbing into the foreskin and pulling it down off the head completely. Ash groaned again and then put his other hand over his mouth. Chris could tell he was biting the back of his hand, and his knuckles had gone white at his side. Another firm twitch from his cock and Ash sat up swiftly, squeezing himself with both hands and gasping rapidly. “Shit, shit--” Ash was hunched over himself now, his shoulders shaking. “I’m supposed to tease you not…” he was so breathless, and flushed all the way down his chest by now.

“Not the other way around?” Chris grinned. “I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do about that.” He watched Ash slowly garner control of himself. “You gonna be alright? Need to walk it off?”

Ash looked up at him from behind messy hair, a bit of a pissed off look on his face. “No, damn you! This was my game dammit.”

Chris spread his legs apart, letting his cock go finally. “It’s still your game. Tell me how you want me Ash.”

Ash’s eyes flickered back down to his lap, and then back up at Chris’ eyes. “Touch _your_ chest, if you’re going to be cocky about it.”

“I’m not as responsive to that as you are but--” he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Ash swiftly stood and crossed the small space to sit beside him, pressing both hands against Chris’ chest before Chris could even process the movement. He inhaled through his nose, and as Ash twisted both his nipples between fingers, Chris could feel himself immediately losing all control of himself.

“Yeah I didn’t buy that. Maybe you don’t react to your own hands, but there’s no way you’re not sensitive anyway.” Ash’s expression was smug as he pulled one hand away, and Chris almost gasped in relief. But Ash didn’t stop there, and his mouth closed around the nipple closest to him, and then pleasure set Chris on fire all over. 

“Holy fuck Tyler that’s it--” Ash didn’t let him reach completion though, squeezing him roughly until Chris felt tears brimming the corner of his eyes. But Ash didn’t stop laving over Chris’ nipple with his tongue, and raw ecstasy continued to pump down Chris’ spine and up through his balls, only to be stopped by the firm grip Ash had on him. “You’re _killing_ me Ash, holy shit.”

“You want me to stop?” Ash teased.

“If you want me to last.” Chris replied, arching an eyebrow up, challenging him. 

“You better,” Ash said fiercely, pulling his mouth away entirely but still flicking his tongue over the inflamed flesh. “Well now I know how to make you fucking scream.” Ash said with a smirk, teasing Chris one last time with a soft kiss to his nipple, before pulling away completely. He leaned back against the sauna wall next to Chris, and Chris chased after him, catching him in a kiss. He brushed away Ash’s hair a little, letting his fingers tangle in it a little as he tucked it behind Ash’s ear. Ash sighed into the kiss, giving back as good as he was given, folding into the kiss. 

That vial hadn’t been lying. Ash squeezed onto Chris’ arms and began to dominate the kiss, pressing into him. That lithe tongue was back in action, and Chris made him fight for entrance to his mouth, keeping his lips sealed until Ash got his teeth involved, biting on Chris’ lower lip and pushing his shoulders into the wall. Ash moved up onto his lap, moving his hands up to pull on Chris’ hair, and they lost themselves into one another’s lips. Chris sat back and let Ash take him that way, let Ash bite on his tongue and tighten in his hair until it hurt. He kept his hands on Ash’s hips, gently tracing over the lines of his pelvis, cupping Ash’s arse and moving steadily closer towards his hole.

Ash went stiff for a moment, then his knees spread apart, and he relaxed into the gentle prodding of one finger. Chris let him go, reaching for the forgotten vial, hoping there was any left. By feel he found it, and he upended it over one finger, letting whatever fluid was left run down his finger. It was just enough, and he bit back into the kiss to keep Ash distracted as he nudged the finger inside Ash carefully. Ash groaned, breaking the kiss just enough to pant against Chris’ lips, and Chris could feel him wriggling down onto the intrusion. Chris eased his finger in to the second knuckle, and Ash sank himself down the rest of the way. Ash broke the kiss completely now, gasping for breath, and Chris smiled at him. “Flipped it in my favor again.” Chris teased, and Ash huffed at him, unable to form a coherent reply. 

Ash shifted to mouth at the muscle of Chris’ neck, licking and sucking and biting gently in intervals, catching his breath as Chris began to slowly fuck his finger inside of him. “There’s no point stretching me,” Ash finally managed to say. “I’m taking you tonight.”

“That may be, but I’ve been aching to get inside you. Let me have this.”

Ash exhaled and nodded, grinding down into the touch. Chris let himself begin the gentle exploration inside his lover, searching for that sweet spot inside of him while Ash hunted for the one on his neck. Their bellies were slick from precum, so mixed up between them it was hard to tell which mess was from where. Ash’s panting amped up again, and Chris knew he was close. He felt the nub of nerves inside of Ash, and he let the pad of his finger trace around it, fully expecting the way Ash sat up quickly and put his hand between them, squeezing himself against orgasm yet again. Chris was almost sure Ash wouldn’t manage it this time, not with stimulation so intimately inside him, but Ash managed it, and he met Chris’ eyes with a glossy expression. “Maybe I will let you take me after all.” Ash muttered, and he sat up on his knees so quickly Chris’ finger slipped out of him completely. 

Ash took a careful breath, and then he stood on wobbly legs. Chris reached out for him. “Want to lay down for a minute? We can go back to the pools in a little bit.”

Ash nodded, reaching across the room for the pillow first. Chris took it and placed it at the head of the bench, and then he lay down on his side, scooting to make as much room for Ash as possible, which wasn’t nearly enough. But Ash pressed into Chris’ embrace easily, sighing and resting his head on Chris’ arm. Chris couldn’t help running his hand down Ash’s side, careful not to work him up again, but eager to keep touching him. Ash reached up with his other hand and squeezed the hand pinned down under Ash’s head, and he intentionally wriggled his ass against Chris’ erection while his breathing calmed and the shivers left his body. Chris pressed his nose into Ash’s hair and breathed in the warmth of his sweat, and willed himself not to fall asleep on that uncomfortable bench. The room was too hot, they would soon leave, but for a moment there was peace, and Chris wanted to live in this moment forever.


End file.
